pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stop and Go!
Holap =D Introduccion Bueno.... ya que los realytis estan de moda hare uno pero sera diferente sera un reality de famosos asi los participantes tendran que saberlo todo sobre sus idolos sera muy emotivo y dramatico, cada martes,miercoles,viernes y domingo sera editado espero que les guste =D Conductores Archivo:Melita.pngsere yo espero que les guste el sprite xD y me ayudara my friend ♥ xD que sera ella Archivo:Belen_new_sprite.png Audiciones Okay aqui seran las audiciones Nombre: 'aqui ponen nombre,apodo o lo que quieran '''Sprite:'aqui el sprite que quieran '''Actor o Cantante preferido: '''emm pues aqui pueden poner su actor,cantante,escritos,conductor preferido el que perseguiran '''Cancion preferida: '''pues veran tambien sera musical entonces pongan la musica que querran cantar '''Pais:solo pueden poner Argentina Necesito 16 personas NECESITO UNA CHICA MAS!!!! okay asi eso estodo =D Wiih yo =D Nombre:Alfonso =D Sprite:Archivo:Alfonso_eco.png my new sprite =D Actor o cantante preferido: Taylor Swift Cancion preferida:It's my life Pais: Italia :3 Firma:Salva los animales !!!!!! su piel esta en tus manos ~~ (~) ''No merecieron esto puedes cambiarlo!' 21:11 4 ago 2010 (UTC)'' ''Yo tambien!!!'' XD Nombre: '''Dark :3 '''Sprite: Archivo:Dark_Sprite.png Actor o Cantante preferido: '''Eligire uno cualquiera.....Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll '''Cancion preferida: '''Nomas de videojuegos...y todas de TWEWY world end with you -w- '''Pais: '''Argentina xD Firma : DarkPoke 21:53 4 ago 2010 (UTC) YOoo '''Nombre: '''Sofia(lobita, gitanita ,sofi) '''Sprite:Archivo:Safiraa.pngy para ocaciones espacialesArchivo:Trainer_Safira_vestido1-Hecho_Por_Pokesofi-.png Actor o Cantante preferido: Shakira,Cascada,Kesha,Avril lavinge Cancion preferida: Telephone -lady gaga y beyonce -Tik tok - kesha yBlah blah blah kesha Pais: '''Argentina '''Firma: Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:31 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Yoop!!! >.< Nombre: '''Emilian, Silver por el color de mis ojos. '''Sprite: (Intento de Sprite!) Archivo:Emilian3.png Actor o Cantante preferido: No tiene uno en especial, pero en cuanto a voz es ídolo de Freddy Mercurie, Robert Plant y Enrique Bunbury y en cuanto a la guitarra le gusta Santana, Jimmy Page y Hendrix Cancion preferida: No tiene nunguna en especial O-O Pais: '''Canadá (no quiero ser nada asociado con el niño loco aleman xD) Emilian Burakki/Yogiraas!! Chaos oscuro!!! xD que viva el rock 00:45 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Entro =D '''Nombre: '''Germán '''Sprite:Archivo:León_Pt.png Actor o Cantante preferido: '''Shakira xD '''Cancion preferida: '''Waka Waka (no se xD) '''País: Argentina Firma: '[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?]] 01:22 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Me... Nombre: '''Alex '''Sprite:Archivo:Fernand Sprite.png Actor o Cantante preferido: '''Shakira...Sara Baleries... '''Cancion preferida: '''Viva la vida - Coldplay '''País: Alemania Firma: '''-- 06:49 5 ago 2010 (UTC) http://espanol.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20060918181540AA8aXBv Esta bien le entro =D Nombre:Andrea Actoro cantante: Miley Cyrus Cancion: Love story Pais: Italia firmaMeavile33 17:45 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Sprite:Archivo:Andrea.png Y yo ;) Nombre:Zac Actor o cantante:zac efron(actor) y Adammo(cantante) Cancion: En tus sueños de Addamo Pais: Italia firma: Brahian el togetic volador XD 18:22 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Sprite:Archivo:Zac_new_sprite.png No me dejen Nombre:Andreo Actor o cantante: justin bieber Cancion: Baby(justin bieber) Pais: Argentina firma: AndreO LumiN 18:29 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Sprite: Archivo:Andreo3.png XD yo Nombre:Adriana Actor o cantante: Selena gomez Cancion: Naturally|selena gomez y una de mirmo zibang XD se llama cherry girl pero buscala en español Pais: Italia firma: Adri de best 18:35 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Sprite: Archivo:Adriana_new_sprite.png yo tambien '''Nombre: barbara Sprite:Archivo:Barbara.png Actor o Cantante preferido: '''lady gaga, beyonce, avril lavigne, kesha '''Cancion preferida: romeo y juleta de amango ( esa la canto con pena y al final empiezo a llorar por que me recuerda a mi primer amor P.D se llamaba carlos y lo que hicieron mis primos para separarnos ) Pais: '''canada Usuario:Meganium1530 FRRIRIII YOOP nombre: Kimi sprite: Archivo:Sapphire_sprite.png Canción fav: baby (justin biber Pais:Alemania ~Rin Kagamine~ 20:42 7 ago 2010 (UTC) yop Nombre: Luna Sprite:Archivo:50px-Aura_E.png Cancion Fav.: Hello Good Bye Actor: Brat Pit Pais:Alemania Luna Amane 00:32 8 ago 2010 (UTC) ioo!!! *Q* '''Nombre: '''Amanda (Mandyy) '''Sprite: Archivo:MaNdY.png Cantante preferido: 'Lady Gafa '''Cancion preferida: '''So Happy I Could Die '''Pais: '''Alemania 'вℓσσ∂у ѕιηgєя ♥ 14:55 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Yooo. Nombre: Triki XD Sprite: Archivo:Domadragón.png Cantante preferido: Shakira Canción preferida: Waka Waka País: Canadá. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 16:13 8 ago 2010 (UTC) La ultima ED Nombre: Romina Sprite:Archivo:Romina.jpg Cantantante o actor preferido:Angelina Jolie Cancio preferida:Somebody to Love Pais: Argentina Romi (L) Capitulos Aqui iran los capitulos Stop and Go!/ Bienvenidos!!! Stop and Go!/Go Argentina Go! Stop and Go/Happy Day Kids Stop and Go!/Famosos y mas famosos Stop and Go!/ En busca de la cancion ideal Participantes Aqui iran los participantes 1.Alfonso Archivo:Alfonso_eco.png 2.SofiaArchivo:Sofi-Hecho_Por_pokesofi.png 3.EmilianArchivo:Emilian3.png 4.GermanArchivo:Leon.png 5. Alex Archivo:Fernand_Sprite.png 6.ZacArchivo:Zac_new_sprite.png 7.AndreoArchivo:Andreo3.png 8.AdriannaArchivo:Adriana_new_sprite.png 9.KimiArchivo:Sapphire_sprite.png 10.BarbaraArchivo:Barbara.png 11. LunaArchivo:50px-Aura_E.png 12.AmandaArchivo:MaNdY.png 13.RominaArchivo:Romina.jpg Iran desapareciendo cuando se eliminen Grupos Italia Estan *'Alfonso' *'Zac' *'Adriana' Argentina Estan *'Sofia' *'Andreo' *'Romina' 'Alemania' Estan *'Alex' *'Kimi' *'Luna' *'Amanda' 'Canada' Estan *'Emilian' *'Barbara' *'German'